For A Thousand Years
by keenan.yo
Summary: Kadang kita tiba-tiba meragukan apa yang kita sudah kita rencanakan sedari lama. Ya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tiba-tiba. Dan itulah yang tengah Sakura rasakan. Gadis itu tiba-tiba mempertanyakan keyakinannya sendiri untuk menikahi Sasuke, tunangannya.
1. Chapter 1

**For A Thousand Years**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishimoto** _ **sensei**_

 **Pairing : SasukexSakura**

 **Warning : probably OOC, typo, probably in short-chap**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Summary : Karena mungkin kita tahu bahwa kata selamanya hanya ada dalam dongeng belaka. Tapi aku tak pernah berujar bohong saat berkata aku mencintaimu. Hanya kadang aku kesepian, kadang lelah, kadang ingin berhenti.**

 **.**

 **Chap I : Confused**

 _You always say you hate sad love song. But how about having one if you love me?_

 _But you love me anyway_

 _And I love you anyway_

 _._

 _That moment I met you, I know I'm falling_

 _That moment I met you, I never think about a happy ending_

 _But I love you anyway_

 _And you love me anyway_

.

 _But then we both got confused_

.

Setitik hujan menyentuh kasar rambutnya. Membuatnya seketika terjaga dari lamunan. Ia segera menoleh ke deretan lampu lalu-lintas itu. Ia mendesah kecewa saat warna merahlah yang menyala untuk pejalan kaki. Ia pasti benar-benar melamun hingga tak menyadari langkah orang-orang yang tadinya ada di sekitarnya untuk menyebrang.

"Ah! Hujan lagi!" gerutunya, segera berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri ke teras toko terdekat. Ia tak membawa payung sehingga mustahil untuk tidak basah jika ia memaksa untuk pulang sekarang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu, setidaknya hujan ini agak reda.

"Hei!" Lima menit menunggu, punggung gadis itu ditepuk dan sukses membuatnya agak kaget. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengejutkannya, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar jahil! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" ucapnya pura-pura kesal. Sahutannya disambut senyuman.

"Ayo kuantar! Payungku cukup untuk berdua!" Sakura mengangguk lega. Mereka baru beberapa langkah dari teras toko tadi ketika pemuda berambut gelap itu membuka suara lagi.

"Tapi temani aku minum kopi dulu! Kita sudah lama tidak minum bersama" Sakura mengerling bosan, soalnya mereka baru saja minum bersama minggu lalu, di tempat mereka biasa menikmati secangkir kopi setelah pulang kuliah.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan harap aku mau membayarnya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Traktir" bisik Sakura pelan lalu menyeringai jahil. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tapi kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

Suasana kafe itu terasa familiar oleh keduanya, sangkin seringnya mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana. Akan tetapi kafe lebih ramai dari biasanya, biasa khas malam minggu, ditambah hujan yang mengguyur Kohona sepanjang waktu, tempat bernuansa klasik ini menjadi tempat minum kopi yang amat hangat. Sakura berlari kecil menuju pojokan kafe, dekat dengan jendela kaca bening yang membatasi hujan dari kafe itu, tempat favorit mereka kalau sedang berkunjung ke sini.

"Ah... hangatnya" Pesanan mereka hampir datang bersamaan dan dengan tidak sabar, Sakura menyesap kopi yang dipesannya. Gadis itu selalu suka wangi kopi, hal itu membuat hidungnya betah berlama-lama bertengger di mulut cangkir. Menangkap tingkah biasa tapi lucu gadis itu, pemuda di hadapannya terkekeh pelan. Tapi tetap terdengar oleh gadis itu.

"Aku suka sekali wangi kopi. Jenis apapun itu" Sakura mengatakannya dengan lamat-lamat. Seolah kenyataan itu adalah hal yang penting untuk diucapkan dan didengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali. Kau tahu tepatnya berapa?" Sakura mengeleng takjub, setengah sangsi pemuda itu tahu angka pastinya.

"97 kali, 23 kali di luar tempat ini dan sisinya di sini. Kau selalu mengucapnya seperti mantra dan dengan tatapan yang hampir sama." Refleks Sakura bertepuk tangan, cukup keras hingga beberapa pengunjung ada yang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Keren sekali! Kau sampai tahu hal sedetail itu! Aku saja—"

"—tidak peduli." Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu tanpa merespon kata-kata tadi, ia menyesap kopinya nikmat. Ia sadar kedua mata pemuda di hadapannya ini mengikuti gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi hal-hal itu memang tidak penting, Sai" Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk saja, tanpa ada ekspresi berarti, ia menikmati kopinya dalam diam. Mereka sering seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu dalam diam tapi kesunyian yang nyaman. Meski begitu, tak satupun hal yang dilewatkan pemuda itu dari gadis di hadapannya ini. Matanya yang sedikit bengkak dan memiliki lingkar gelap, kulitnya yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, rambutnya yang biasanya tertata rapi—sebab gadis itu amat menyukai rambut merah muda panjangnya itu—kini diikat asal ekor kuda.

"Ingin cerita?" kesunyian itu akhirnya dibuka oleh Sai dengan bujukan. Tidak ada paksaan untuk Sakura agar berkeluh-kesah dan mengutarakan alasan di balik kemurungan yang ditangkap pemuda itu dan Sakura juga tahu, pemuda itu pasti menangkap gelagat yang coba ia sembunyikan. Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Menurutmu apa alasan terbaik untuk menikah?" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah melontarkan pertanyaan, Sai menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"Kau tidak yakin ingin menikahi tunanganmu itu?"

"Jawab saja!" kata Sakura, pura-pura kesal.

"Tidak tahu" Sai mengendikan bahu, Sakura benar-benar menatapnya kesal sekarang karena merasa Sai menganggapinya dengan tidak serius. Melihat hal tersebut, pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Karena aku tidak pernah ingin menikahi seseorang. Dan juga, kenapa harus dengan alasan terbaik? Orang menikah dengan berbagai alasan, tapi apakah alasan itu sebagai penentu kebahagian mereka kelak?" Kemudian pemuda itu melanjutkan lagi,

"Saling mencintai, siapa yang akan menjamin mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Atau tidak saling menyukai, apa itu juga alasan bahwa pernikahan mereka akan hancur dan tidak berakhir dengan manis?" Sakura terpaku, tak bisa barang sepatah-kata pun membantah perkataan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia memandangi cangkirnya yang sudah kosong, entah visualisasi apa yang tampak di sana, hingga gadis itu menatapnya dengan layu.

"Sakura..." Sakura akhirnya mendongak pelan, memandang Sai. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, senyum khas saat gadis itu dirundung gelisah dan menghadap padanya.

"Lakukan apapun, asal jangan menyesali tindakanmu nanti. Kau lebih baik dari yang kau kira." Sai selalu menciptakan hal yang Sakura butuh, seolah memiliki mantra setiap kali ia merasa sudah tidak mampu. Maka, di tengah kegundahan yang mulai disegarkan ini, gadis itu berdiri. Duduk di samping Sai.

"Arigatou" Gadis itu kemudian memeluk pemuda itu. Setelahnya memejamkan mata, berharap kata hatinya benar kali ini.

...

Jam tangan Sakura sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas. Sudah dua jam sejak ia duduk dan menunggu kekasihnya itu datang. Karyawan yang ditugaskan untuk melayani mereka untuk memastikan gedung yang akan mereka pakai di hari-H sudah mondar-mandir dari tadi. Sakura bukan tanpa _effort,_ ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Sasuke sejak tadi. Baik kepada ponsel pemuda itu ataupun melalui orang-orang yang mungkin mengetahui dimana pemuda itu berada, tapi hasilnya nihil. Orang-orang yang ia tanya tidak tahu sedikitpun dimana Sasuke berada dan ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif sedari tadi hingga sekarang. Orangtua pemuda itu juga tidak tahu dimana pemuda itu, karena sejak pagi Sasuke sebenarnya sudah berangkat meninggalkan rumah.

"Jadi... bagaimana, Nona?" Karyawati itu menanyai Sakura untuk kelimabelas kalinya, meski segan Sakura akhirnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia belum datang, maafkan saya. Tapi apa Anda bisa menunggu lima belas menit lagi?" Karyawati itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu segera. Sakura menghela nafas frustasi, ia kesal dan malu setengah mati. Dan akan kian memburuk jika ia menuruti emosinya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Mereka harus memesan gedung secepat juga jika tidak keinginan Sakura untuk menyelenggarakan pesta paling esensial di hidupnya pada musim semi akan berantakan.

"Bagaimana sih?" Ia mengecek handphonenya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia berjanji dalam hati, jika Sasuke datang ia tak akan marah, tapi pemuda itu harus datang. Sakura memijit pelipisnya, sadar akan kemungkinan Sasuke tak akan menampakan batang hidungnya bahkan setelah 15 menit ini berakhir. Dengan cepat, gadis itu mengetikan nomor pada ponselnya.

"Naruto, kau ada waktu? Bisa menemuiku sekarang?"

...

Sakura akhirnya bisa mendapatkan senyum pertamanya hari ini setelah gedung yang akan mereka, dia dan Sasuke, gunakan sudah dipastikan tersedia pada hari yang ia inginkan. Dan semua hal tentang tempat itu cocok dengan konsep yang selama ini ia rencanakan. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega saat sudah sampai di dalam mobil Naruto.

"Ah, pernikahan itu menyusahkan juga ya?" ujar Sakura. Naruto menanggapinya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Iya. Repot sekali!" kata pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh. Sakura mendelik ke arahnya, pura-pura tersinggung.

"Kau menyesal membantuku?"

"Ti..tidak Sakura-chan! Mana mungkin" Tangan Sakura sudah sampai di ujung kening pemuda itu seperti akan memukulnya tapi alih-alih memukul, Sakura malah tertawa. Naruto bingung melihat respon gadis itu.

"Aku tahu! Tadi aku bercanda, Baka!" Naruto mengerut dada lega. Ia lalu ikut tertawa. Setelahnya keheningan yang terjadi. Sakura diam karena sibuk memikirkan kenapa Sasuke tak kunjung menghubunginya, sementar Naruto menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia bertanya atau tidak.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Ehm?"

"Teme kemana? Sesibuk apa ia sampai ia tidak bisa menemanimu?" Sakura tak langsung menjawab, matanya nanar memadang keluar, berharap suaranya tidak pecah ketika mulutnya terbuka.

"Sepertinya. Ia tidak memberiku kabar"

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut bukan main, ia melirik gadis itu cemas memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto menghela nafas. Rasa bersalah membuat dadanya sesak, tak seharusnya ia bertanya karena raut riang gadis itu kini sudah berganti menjadi muram seketika.

"Tidak usah merasa bersalah, Baka! Aku sudah terbiasa!" Meski suara itu lantang dan terdengar ceria, tapi Naruto tahu kekecewaan seperti apa yang sanggup membuat Sakura pura-pura kuat seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menggeram kesal.

...

Wine merah di gelas itu sudah tandas sekali tenggak. Dalam botolnya sendiri masih bersisa setengah. Gadis itu memang suka wine tapi tak pernah menghabiskan sebanyak ini sekali minum. Ia tak suka minuman beralkohol sebenarnya, tapi wine adalah pengecualian. Gadis itu selalu merasa wine istimewa, karena tanpa wine ada yang kurang dari hari bahagianya, dan tidak ada teman yang lebih baik dari minuman itu dikala hatinya dilanda luka. Tapi selama ini, sesenang dan sesedih apapun dia, rasa wine selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi rasa itu biasanya ia dapat dengan benar-benar menikmati rasa minuman anggur itu, bukan dari efek memabukan seperti saat ini.

" _Sasuke..."_

" _Hn."_

" _Berjanjilah!"_

" _Tentang apa?"_

" _Kau akan bahagia" Gadis itu tersenyum, pemuda itu juga meski tipis. Ia mengusap rambut merah muda itu dengan lembut._

" _Kau juga berjanjilah" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum lalu bertanya apa yang harus ia janjikan._

" _Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku" ucap Sasuke. Ia menatap lekat bola mata zamrud gadis itu._

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" kata Sakura pelan. "Kecuali jika kau yang memintanya" lanjutnya berbisik. Kepalanya disenderkan ke bahu Sasuke, pemuda itu lalu mengusap lagi pelan rambut gadis itu._

" _Maka kau tidak akan pernah pergi—"_

"— _karena aku tidak akan pernah memintanya"_

Sakura meneteskan airmata begitu kenangan itu berputar di benaknya. Itu hanya satu dari semua rol film kenangan mereka yang tersimpan dalam di hati gadis itu. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa kenangan itu harus dibuka secepat ini, ia dulu berharap bahwa semua kenangan itu akan diputar kembali saat mereka sudah memiliki uban, bersandar santai di kursi rumah di teras rumah mereka yang memiliki halaman luas sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

Tapi tampaknya, ia harus menelan angan itu sekali teguk. Luka hatinya kembali menganga saat dirinya menyadari betapa naifnya dirinya sebelumnya. Dan betapa segala rencana itu meremuknya sekali pukul. Dan menghancurkannya ke akar-akar hingga rasanya sulit untuk menemukan tempat tumbuh yang baru. Ia memegang erat, berusaha meredam gejolak emosi dan luka yang bercampur. Ia merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, gadis itu terbatuk-batuk dalam isak tangisnya.

Segalnya telah usai. Dan betapa menyakitkan saat ia menyadari, perpisahan itu harus ia lakukan sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Apa ini saatnya aku pergi?" ucapnya lirih, menggenggam beberapa helai foto di tangannya. Seperti hatinya, ia ingin meremukkan foto-foto itu.

...

Pernahkah kau jatuh dan enggan untuk bangkit? Bukan karena kau tidak bisa bangkit tapi tempat kau merebakan badanmu saat lebih terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada tempat kau berpijak biasanya. Kau terbuai oleh rasa nyaman hingga lupa bahwa sebenarnya saat kau bangkit kau bisa menemukan sebuah taman, lebih indah, berwarna, dan menyediakan ranjang dari bunga yang bisa kau diami selamanya.

Sebuah kenyataan tak bisa diubah dengan mudahnya. Dan pemikiran seorang bukan hasil doktrin sehari, bukan perkara satu malam. Tapi sebuah tamparan itu, mungkin karena terlalu keras, membuatnya terbelalak. Bola mata onyxnya terbuka, terpana dalam sekejap. Entah kenapa, kebiasaan yang telah ia jalani selama ini tinggal kebiasaan semata. Hanya sesuatu yang seolah didoktrinkan menjadi ritual untuknya. Karena sejak semula, bukan berasal dari kemauan pribadi, bahkan tak ada yang bertanya apa yang ia ingini tentang hal ini. Dan ia belum meminta, ah... ada kah peluang ia bisa memohon untuk perkara ini?

Kenangan itu memusat di satu titik. Senyuman manis seorang gadis belia berambut merah muda, beserta lambaian tangan ke arahnya. Dan di belakang gadis itu, wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu menuju ke arah yang sama. Wanita itu turut tersenyum, senyum pertama sejak duka mendalam, satu fakta yang mengawali apa yang terjadi dan mengiang di benaknya saat ini.

"Dia gadis yang baik untukmu" ucapan itu sehalus nyanyian nina bobo pengantar tidur, tak ada paksaan sama sekali, tapi sepelan ucapan dalam doa dan pemuda itu mengamininya dengan sungguh.

Bukan demi dirinya, bukan pula demi sang gadis, tapi demi senyuman pertama yang ia ingin bukan yang satu-satunya.

...

"Maafkan aku" Sakura baru saja turun dari taksi yang mengantarkan hingga gerbang rumahnya, tampak kaget dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang tidak dikira-kira. Setelah sehari tak bisa dihubungi, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu muncul dengan ucapan maaf tanpa sapaan selamat datang.

"Masuklah dulu" Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Mereka menuju ruang tamu. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya sementara Sakura berjalan menuju dapur.

"Duduklah. Aku tidak haus sama sekali" ajak Sasuke pelan.

"Tapi aku iya" jawab Sakura dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura datang dengan dua gelas berisi orange juice dingin.

"Minumlah dulu. Kau pasti menunggu lama di depan rumah" Sasuke tak mau membantah lebih banyak, ia menenguk orange juice itu sedikit sebelum meletakkan gelas tersebut ke atas meja. Sakura sendiri sudah menghabiskan juice nya sekali tandas. Meresa sudah saatnya bicara, Sasuke menatap Sakura, meski gadis itu tidak.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Hari itu aku tidak bisa menghubungiku karena sedang berada di luar kota dan handphoneku rusak. Saat itu aku tidak bisa menemukan telpon umum untuk menghubungimu karena—"

"Kau selalu saja begitu."

"Hn?" Pemuda itu memandang bingung.

"Sebuah motif hanya alasan, Sasuke _-kun_. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadilah yang harus dibicarakan. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Bukankah aku selalu memaafkanmu? Jadi kenapa untuk kali ini, kau pikir kau harus mengatakan maaf?" Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap gadis itu lembut.

"Aku tahu kejadian kemarin sama sekali tidak diinginkan dan itu bukan pertama kalinya. Aku menjelaskan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau mengumpulkan kekesalanmu hingga bertumpuk-tumpuk dan—" Sasuke berhenti begitu bulir airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata tunangannya itu. Tidak ada isakan atau perubahan roman wajah, airmata itu mengalir begitu saja. Sakura diam, ia tak menatap Sasuke sama sekali, tak menunduk juga.

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat menikahiku, Sasuke _-kun_?" Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura, tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya Sakura akan berujar demikian.

"Sakura, apa yang—"

Sakura berdiri, kali ini baru matanya bertemu dengan bola mata onyx kekasihnya selama 7 tahun itu. Ekspresi Sasuke bingung, wajah Sakura sendu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan undangan, gedung pernikahan, ataupun gaun pengantin, Sasuke! Aku tidak perlu semua itu kalau..." gadis itu berujar pelan, satu-satunya tanda bahwa ia sedang emosianal hanya airmata yang tadi mengalir di pipinya. Selebihnya tidak ada, wajah itu tenang meski dibalut sendu.

"...kalau kau tak mencintaiku lagi" Sasuke ikut berdiri, genderam emosi tampak jelas dari sorot pandangnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau selalu seperti ini, terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa selalu menarik kesimpulan sesuka hati? Kenapa selalu curiga? Kenapa tidak pernah percaya pada dirimu sendiri, ha?" Sakura berniat ingin menutup malam dalam keheningan, oleh karena itu ia mencoba meredam emosinya sedari tadi. Tapi mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, tiba-tiba amarahnya tidak bisa dipendam lagi.

"Apa? Kau menyalahkan sifatku?"

"Sakura, aku tidak datang karena aku terjebak di kota antah berantah itu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Apapun yang kulakukan selalu mempunyai alasan! Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya? Lalu kau bilang aku tidak butuh minta maaf, eh?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak percaya. Kau—"

"Lalu mempertanyakan aku cinta atau tidak, sebulan sebelum kita menikah? Sakura—" Sakura langsung melemparkan lembaran foto-foto yang sedari tadi berada di dalam tasnya. Dada gadis itu naik turun menahan amarah, bola mata Sasuke sendiri tampak bingung tapi seketika membulat setelah tahu siapa objek dari foto itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli dengan ketidakhadiranmu saat kita bertemu EO pernikahan kita. Aku benar-benar memaafkanmu karena kau tidak datang saat fitting. Aku tidak peduli tentang undangan, gaun ataupun aula, Sasuke. Itu hanya pelengkap." Sasuke terdiam.

"Tapi jangankan dilengkapi, Sasuke. Pernikahan itu sepertinya akan segera direnggut." Dada Sakura naik turun, ia menatap tajam tunanganya itu. Ekspresi Sasuke melembut, berhenti meraih lengan Sasuke hanya saja Sakura beringsut mundur.

"Gadis itu bukan—"

"Aku sedang tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Otakku sedang error akhir-akhir ini, kau tahu?" Sakura tergelak sendiri akan kata-katanya.

"Pulanglah" ujar Sakura dingin sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya.

...

"Tinggalkan, dia" Akhirnya bibir pemuda itu mengatakan apa yang selama ini tertahan di hatinya. Naruto menunduk sebentar lalu bertemu pandang kembali dengan onyx legam itu.

"Tidak." Sasuke memandang Naruto sengit, "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Dobe"

"Tidak memberi kabar, tidak ada waktu untuknya, dalam dua bulan ini berapa kali kau bertemu Sakura-chan, he Teme?" Naruto mendengus kesal. Sasuke tak menggubris, ia hanya memandang ke luar dari endela ruangan kantornya.

"Kau... kau hanya memberikan luka pada Sakura-chan." Suara Naruto bergetar, tangannya mengepal mengingat kondisi gadis itu sekarang.

"Jika kau pergi sekarang, mungkin dia masih tertolong"

"Tau darimana kau?" balas Sasuke tajam.

"Akan lebih mudah melupakanmu jika kau tak ada di hadapannya" Sasuke tertawa sinis, matanya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Begitukah?" suaranya sangat dingin dan Naruto tahu itu.

"Ya" Sedari awal, Naruto sangat mendukung hubungan mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia tahu mereka saling mencintai dan untuk waktu yang lama saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tapi untuk apa kalau ternyata hanya berakhir seperti ini. Ia berpikir suatu saat karakter dingin Sasuke akan bisa hilang atau setidaknya berkurang, atau setidaknya cocok dan tidak melukai Sakura. Tapi sepertinya ia terlalu berharap.

"..."

Naruto tidak menatap Sasuke. Ia sedari awal ingin netral tapi agaknya itu tak mungkin. Ia ingin memahami Sasuke tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahan melihat kondisi Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Dan foto-foto yang sudah diperlihatkan Sakura makin membuatnya sangsi, meski di hadapan gadis itu, Naruto membela Sasuke, meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa foto itu tak berarti apa-apa, tak seperti yang Sakura kira. Tak seperti yang ia takutkan.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintainya! Kau mau apa lagi?"

"Siapa bilang, aku tidak mencintainya?" Sasuke berkata garang, menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang masih enggan memandangnya.

"Cinta tidak menyakiti, Sasuke. Tidak pernah, sekalipun tidak pernah"

.

 _We don't believe in forever, I never put myself in trying to._

 _But I love you anyway_

 _And you love me anyway_

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 **Thanks a lot for reading. Please leave some review or comment? Arigatou gozaimasu, Minna~**


	2. Chapter 2

**For A Thousand Years**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishimoto** _ **sensei**_

 **Pairing : SasukexSakura**

 **Warning : probably OOC, typo**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Summary : Karena mungkin kita tahu bahwa kata selamanya hanya ada dalam dongeng belaka. Tapi aku tak pernah berujar bohong saat berkata aku mencintaimu. Hanya kadang aku kesepian, kadang lelah, kadang ingin berhenti.**

 **.**

 **Chap II: People Change**

 **.**

 _They said people change and no one can fight against the time_

 _But when you hold me close and tight_

 _I hear a magic speel that make everything feel so alright_

 _So then I still love you_

 _And you love me too_

 **.**

"Baka." Sai mengucapnya seringan pensil yang baru saja mendarat di kening Naruto. Ia menatap datar pemuda itu, lalu kembali ke sketsanya. Naruto sendiri meringis kesakitan, melotot ke arah Sai.

"Tsk, aku tahu! Aku juga menyesal setelahnya, tapi kau harus lihat kondisi Sakura-chan. Dia benar—"

"Dan itu urusan mereka, Naruto. Kita ini cuma pihak luar" Sai berkata nyaris tanpa emosi. Tangan kanannya meraih kaleng berisi catnya, memeriksa apakah masih ada isinya.

"Kita ini sahabat mereka, mana mungkin diam saja!" gerutu Naruto tak mau kalah. Dia menggigit burgernya besar-besar.

"Ya, kita ini sahabat mereka. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan sahabat? Tidak ikut campur terlalu jauh. Apalagi menyuruh Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Kau pikir itu membantu?" Sai agaknya menunjukkan emosi, tapi hanya sebuah kebingungan, tak lain karena isi kaleng catnya ternyata sudah habis.

"Aku…" Naruto menghela nafas lelah, "kesal pada si Teme itu. Dia nyaris tidak ada waktu sama sekali. Padahal kan itu pernikahannya. Masa aku yang memesan hotel, memilih jenis kartu undangan." Naruto mengingat saat ini dan kesal sendiri, "Sekalian saja aku yang ikut foto pre-wedding" Ia menghabiskan burgernya dalam sekali suap. Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kesal Naruto.

"Iya, aku tahu." Ia ingat saat mendapat telpon Sakura kala diminta memilih kartu undangan yang tepat, sebenarnya Sakura menelpon Sai sebelum Naruto. Tapi karena sibuk menyiapkan pameran, Sai tidak bisa menemani gadis itu. Hasilnya, Naruto harus ikut karena design undangan harus masuk saat itu juga dan Sakura terlalu plin-plan untuk memutuskan apapun terkait design dan sesuatu berbau itu.

"Tapi kita harusnya cuma jadi pendengar. Paling jauh menengur, kalau kau tidak tahan hanya dengan itu, menendang bokong Sasuke. Tapi tidak memutuskan apa-apa" lanjut Sai. Kini, kuasnya meraih warna jingga, memolesnya di bagian ujung atas kanvasnya.

"Ya, aku tahu" gerutu Naruto pelan.

"Dan kau harusnya tahu watak Sasuke bagaimana. Pasti sesuatu terjadi di kantor dan dia bertanggung jawab penuh, entah proyek entah apa, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi akhir-akhir dia selalu bepergian. Kau harusnya melihat ini dari sisi Sasuke juga" Naruto tidak menyahut, tapi ekspresinya berubah—sedikit.

"Sakura biasanya juga bisa menghadapi tingkah Sasuke seperti ini" Sai ingat saat ia dan Naruto kaget luar biasa karena ternyata selama hampir 6 bulan, Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu. Alasannya tentu saja karena kesibukan masing-masing dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak tampak terganggu atau bersedih. Saat ditanya, dengan enteng ia beralasan kalau mereka _toh_ masing saling menelpon. Dan itupun tenyata—Sai dan Naruto geleng-geleng kepala—hanya satu dua kali dalam seminggu.

"Ini pasti karena dia juga sedang lelah. Mungkin bosan dengan si dingin itu" Naruto memutar bola matanya, "atau stress karena pernikahan. Pernikahan sepertinya lebih rumit dari yang ia bayangkan" Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "dan karena Sasuke sibuk, ia jadi merasa sangat kesepian" Sai lalu memandang Naruto.

"Yang kita bisa lakukan hanya di samping mereka, terutama Sakura. Berusaha membuatnya berpikir sejernih mungkin." Naruto memandang Sai ragu, tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Ya, aku harap itu bisa membantu" sahut Naruto lemah.

"Mereka sudah menjadi kekasih lebih dari 7 tahun, Naruto. Wajar saja kalau mereka harus melewati fasa semacam ini" Sai masih membaca kecemasan di bola mata biru itu. Ia lalu menghela nafas, agaknya hanya ia yang bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin"

…

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan, silahkan—" Sasuke menutup telponnya untuk kemudian menyambungkannya lagi. Tapi pemuda berambut hitam legam itu harus menelan kekecewaan kala lagi-lagi suara operator wanita _lah_ yang menjawabnya. Tapi pemuda itu tetap mencoba, ini sudah kali kesepuluh dan masih tak berujung manis.

Diliriknya jam tangannya, 5 menit lagi presentasi proposal pengembangan bisnis yang selama beberapa bulan ini dia kerjaan. Ia mendengus kesal, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Sepertinya dia harus melanjutkan usahanya menelpon tunangannya itu setelah presentasi selesai saja, atau mungkin lebih baik langsung ke rumah Sakura sekalian. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil beberapa dokumen yang sedari tadi di mejanya. Dan bergegas melewati pintu. Berusaha mengusir kegelisahnya sendiri.

…...

"T-shirt sudah. Sendal santai sudah, uhm… apa lagi?" Sakura membaca list yang baru saja dibuatnya, memastikan setiap benda yang berada di daftar tersebut sudah dimasukkan ke dalam koper coklatnya. Ia mengangguk-angguk, tampaknya semua sudah masuk kopernya. Tapi kenapa rasanya masih ada yang kurang?

"Ah! Topi!" Tentu saja ia butuh topi. Gadis itu bergegas menuju kamarnya, mengambil topi berwarna biru langit yang dia pajang di dinding kamarnya. Mengambilnya lalu segera memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

"Selesai!" katanya puas. Dia lalu menutup koper tersebut, meletaknya di ujung ruang tamu. Lalu menuju dapur, mengambil beberapa cemilan dan jus jeruk dingin. Menikmatinya sembari menatap televisi yang sedang memutarkan kartun kesukaannya, Spongebob Squarepants. Di layar kaca, Patrick sedang membuat kesal Squidward lagi. Dan dengan kesal, tokoh berhidung panjang agak di atas normal itu berteriak kesal bahwa ia butuh liburan.

"Ya, aku memang butuh liburan." Ekspresi penuh semangatnya langsung berubah drastis. Meski matanya terarah ke layar kaca, dia tak benar-benar menonton, otaknya berkelana. Gadis itu melirik ponselnya yang sejak kemarin dimatikan, ia sedang tak ingin menerima telpon dari siapapun, tidak Sasuke, Naruto, ataupun Sai, bahkan Ino. Dia sedang tidak ingin berkutat dengan pertanyaan atau permintaan maaf, atau saran. Sakura sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun terkait Sasuke, apalagi pernikahannya.

Sakura juga sadar betapa dirinya berubah akhir-akhir, entah kenapa ia menjadi agak cengeng, tidak rasional, kadang terlalu meluap-luap, bahkan saat ia sedang sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu, apa saja yang bisa membuatnya tidak tampak menyedihkan atau berpikir menyedihkan. Di antara hal yang dia mungkin lakukan, liburan ada di daftar paling ia inginkan dari yang ia butuhkan. Ya, pagi ini gadis itu baru saja melayangkan surat cutinya. Hanya satu minggu, ia tidak bisa cuti terlalu lama. Ini cuti pertamanya selama ia menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Dan sedikit banyak, gadis itu agak bangga—ehm.

Dan bagaimana urusan terkait pernikahan? Kedengaran agak gila, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Entah akan berujung seperti apa, mungkin pernikahan mereka ditunda, mereka rugi jutaan yen, atau lebih parah pernikahan itu tidak jadi sama sekali, Sakura tidak peduli. Iya, gadis itu benar-benar yakin saat dia bilang ia tak peduli. Hal itu lebih baik, dibanding dia menikah tapi semua masalah masih mengantung, terkatung-katung dan membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

Ting! Tong!

Lamunan Sakura terhenti seketika. Gadis itu buru-buru membuka pintunya. Disambut seorang lelaki menggunakan seragam, _security_ apartemen, memandangnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Nona, taxi pesanan Anda sudah datang. Dia sudah menelpon Anda langsung tapi tidak aktif" Bodoh, Sakura baru ingat ia memberikan nomor telpon ponselnya—yang sedari tadi mati—dan bukan nomor telpon apartemen.

"Ah! Baik! Maaf sudah merepotkan, Akamichi-san. Saya segera turun" Pintu itu ditutup dengan cepat, Sakura langsung berlari, mematikan televisi, membersihkan cemilan yang tadi dia makan. Mengambil tas ransel hitam dari kamarnya lalu menyeret kopernya menuju pintu.

Ya, Sakura berangkat hari ini juga. Hanya selang beberapa jam setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke. Hanya butuh kurang lebih dari dua jam untuk menentukan destinasi liburannya dan kurang dari 1 jam untuk meng- _pack_ apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Ah! Passport-ku!" Ya, gadis bermakhkota musim semu itu akan berlibur ke luar negeri. Tepatnya ke tempat yang beberapa bulan lalu ia kunjungi untuk urusan pekerjaan yaitu konfrensi kesehatan tapi kali ini untuk liburan.

"Yip! Yip! Aku siap" Pintu apartemen itu tertutup agak keras. Dan seketika sunyi. Berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu, akan didapati ruang tamu yang langsung berhadapan dengan jendela besar yang ditutup tirai. Di kursi ruang tamu, tepatnya kursi ujung, terdapat benda berbentuk kotak, berwarna merah muda dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga musim semi. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu meninggalkan ponselnya. Sakura lupa membawa ponselnya.

…

"APA?!" Sangat jarang melihat Sasuke berteriak sekeras tadi, resepsionis yang baru saja menjelaskan kepergian sang penghuni, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura, harus menelan ludahnya ketakutan. Mata hitam yang biasanya mengundang pesona kini nyalang bak orang mengajak adu jotos. Sang resepsionis langsung pura-pura mengangkat telpon—padahal tidak bunyi—agak bisa lepas dari situasi menakutkan itu. Dan sama sekali tak berniat menghentikan pemuda yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu lift, sepertinya tunangan penghuni yang seenak jidatnya menitipkan pesan padanya itu akan ke apartemen Sakura.

Kaki Sasuke mengetuk lantai dengan tidak sabar kala lampu lift terasa sangat lambat berganti. Sasuke langsung melangkah cepat begitu bunyi _ting_ berbunyi. Ia menekan-nekan password pintu yang begitu dihafalnya dengan terburu-buru, setengah berharap ucapan resepsionis tadi hanya kamuflase, cara Sakura untuk menghindarinya.

Dan jelas, dia merasa tak karuan, saat mendapati apartemen kosong melompong. Tirai menutupi semua jendela dan segala keadaan di apartemen itu menyiratkan bahwa memang tidak ada orang. Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sakura akan bertindak sejauh ini dan parahnya hanya beberapa jam setelah pertengkaran mereka. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat, tapi juga kesal sekali. Harusnya mereka menyempatkan waktu itu untuk bicara, memperbaiki semuanya, bukannya kabur.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari saku kirinya. Menekan tombol satu dan mengumpat karena lagi-lagi nomor Sakura tidak kunjung aktif. Sasuke tidak mencoba lagi karena ia tahu hasilnya pasti sama. Alih-alih ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada rindu yang tersimpan di mata itu, kesibukan tentang proyek yang baru saja ia presentasikan tadi pagi membuatnya tidak bisa berkunjung ke sini. Dan saat ia punya waktu, keadaannya malah seperti ini. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, rasanya lebih pening dari berbulan-bulan bercengkrama dengan proposal dan rencana bisnis.

Dan pening itu kian membuat kepala Sasuke sakit kala mendapati ponsel yang terlalu familiar terletak manis di atas sofa. Sasuke hafal dengan kebiasaan lupa Sakura hal-hal sepele seperti ini, termasuk mengingat nomor telpon, sekalipun nomor telpon Sasuke sendiri. Tapi demi Kami-sama, ini bukan hal sepele. Sekarang bagaimana pemuda itu harus menghubungi tunangannya yang keras kepala itu dan bagaimana Sakura bisa menghubungi mereka, Sasuke tahu Sakura mungkin lebih memilih Naruto atau Sai saat ini. Ah, lagi-lagi pening, seperti ada sesuatu yang terus berdengung di kepala Sasuke, kala mengingat bahwa gadis itu tidak _main_ internet—tepatnya media sosial. Kalau saja, ada karakter Naruto yang 'tercemar' di dirinya sedikit saja, Sasuke yakin dia sudah teriak seperti orang gila sekarang.

…..

"Aku pesan 1 jus jeruk dingin saja!" Sakura tengah berada di pesawat ke tempat dia akan berlibur. Gadis itu tersenyum senang membayangkan hamparan pantai dan pasir putih, jangan lupa juga nyanyian alam merdu suara ombak. Dan kala senja, ia bisa menikmati matahari terbenam, lengkap dengan lukis indah langit jingga. Pasti sangat menenangkan. Dan kata menenangkan justru mengusiknya. Kembali seperti jam-jam yang ia lalui beberapa saat setelah _hengkang_ dari kediamannya, ia akan senang lalu sedih, bergulir terus seperti itu. Ia akan riang karena mengingat apa yang ia dapatkan setelah sampai di tujuan dan sedih mengingat mengapa ia sampai di tujuan itu. Galau juga plin-plan, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau menghela nafas lagi-un" komentar santai itu berasal dari sebelah Sakura, seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya mirip betul dengan Ino. Alis Sakura berkerut lalu kemudian wajahnya memerah, sepertinya ia menghela nafas terlalu banyak dan terlalu keras.

"Ma..af" katanya pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkatnya lagi. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela meski tak benar-benar bisa mengamati apa-apa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menghela nafas itu juga seni, un" lagi-lagi pemuda itu berucap ringan. Ia membalikkan majalah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Sakura lalu memperhatikannya dari ujung mata.

"Seni maksudnya?"

"Ada helaan nafas bingung-un" Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "ada helaan nafas lega" pemuda itu menghela nafas lagi, "ada juga yang cemas" helaan nafas lagi, "gugup juga ada" menghela nafas lagi, "ada juga—"

Wah, orang di sampingnya ini aneh juga.

"Aa. Saya mengerti" Memang tidak sopan memotong, tapi selain menghela nafas keras dan tampaknya menganggu beberapa penumpang, Sakura juga tidak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih perihal hubungan antara helaan nafas dan seni.

Pemuda itu menganguk-angguk, cukup bangga karena satu orang mulai mengerti seni—dari sudut pandangnya tentu saja. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangan. Sakura memandangnya agak kaget, hanya sebentar.

"Deidara-un. Kau?" Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya nama lengkapnya, karena agak kurang sopan memanggil nama langsung padahal mereka baru kenal. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin terkesan terlalu ingin tahu. Maka ia menerima uluran tangan itu begitu saja.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal" lalu melepasnya. Deidara mengangguk lalu kembali membaca majalahnya, bersampul beberapa bentuk origami berwarna-warni.

"Kau juga akan berlibur-un?" tanya Deidara kemudian. Saat pesanan keduanya sampai, Deidara memesan ramen—yang mengingatkan Sakura pada sahabat kocaknya Naruto—dan sebuah air mineral.

"Iya. Aku sedang berlibur" jawab Sakura singkat lalu menyesap jusnya.

"Wah, enak sekali-un! Kalau saja tidak dalam misi, aku pasti…" Deidara tidak melanjutkannya, ia memilih menikmati ramennya—keburu dingin.

"Anda dalam perjalanan kerja, Deidara-san?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Agaknya tak sopan juga daritadi sepertinya ia hanya menjawab singkat pernyataan pemuda di sampingnya.

Deidara mengangguk, lalu memandang Sakura sebentar. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa pekerjaanmu, Haruno-san?"

"Aku dokter, dokter anak." Jus Sakura sudah habis setengah. "Anda sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja lulus kuliah, jurusan Teknik Kimia. Aku ahli dalam membuat bahan peledak, loh" katanya bangga yang justru membuat Sakura takut.

"Tadi apa katanya? Bahan peledak? Dalam misi? Ya ampun, jangan-jangan—" pikiran Sakura sudah berkelana kemana-mana. Tapi keburu ditanggapi dengan seringai Deidara, jelas ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

"Aku bukan terroris, Haruno-san" menjawab pikiran paranoid gadis itu, "aku dalam misi maksudnya aku akan menghadiri pertemuan para peneliti di bidang yang sama". Sakura sedikit malu karena ekspresi takutnya ternyata tampak jelas.

"Aa, gomen" ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghabiskan jusnya. Merutuki ketakutan bodohnya. Lagipula kalau benar pemuda di sampingnya ini berbahaya, untuk apa ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, membongkar rahasianya sendiri? Dasar bodoh, Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri lagi.

…..

"APA?!" Teriakan kaget Naruto tak kalah hebohnya dari teriakan Sasuke di depan meja resepsionis tadi. Saat ini, Sasuke dan dua orang yang sekarang terbelalak kaget di hadapannya ini sedang berada di sebuah kedai kopi. Hanya sedikit tamu yang tampak, suasananya cukup sepi. Jadi jelas saja, teriakan tadi berhasil membuat beberapa pasang mata mendelik tak suka.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Baka" Sasuke menyesap kopinya cepat, berharap liquid pahit itu bisa membakar lidahnya serta membuat otaknya yang sedari tadi jadi macet berjalan kembali.

"Tapi kami tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke" kata Sai, dari raut wajahnya, siapapun tahu ia tengah kuatir. Ia menoleh ke Naruto dengan pandangan apa-kau-tahu-sesuatu. Dan disambut gelengan pemuda jambrik pirang itu.

"Sakura-chan tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi" Naruto juga tak kalah kuatir. Ia juga tak habis pikir Sakura bisa bertindak nekat begini.

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada Ino dan dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa" Sasuke menutup matanya, kembali jemarinya meraih pelipisnya. Sementara kedua pemuda pemuda di hadapannya hanya terdiam bingung.

"Aku sudah tanya siapapun yang mungkin tahu, bahkan pekerja di apartemennya tapi—" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya, ia yakin kedua orang di depannya tahu apa kelanjutannya. Naruto melirik Sai, meski ia kuatir, ia tahu siapa yang paling kuatir di sini.

"Dia mungkin hanya ingin menenangkan diri, Teme. Aku yakin dia akan segera pulang. Sakura-chan—" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Naruto sebentar lalu kemudian menoleh ke luar jendela, hujan yang makin deras.

"Satpam di apartemennya bilang Sakura pergi membawa koper. Aku tidak yakin ia akan kembali secepat yang kita kira" Sasuke memandang hujan itu, hatinya bertanya-tanya apa Sakura baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau gadis keras kepala itu kehujanan, meskipun memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang luar biasa, seperti bisa tidak tidur karena pekerjaan di rumah sakit hingga 3 hari, tidak sakit kala harus melewatkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam—lagi-lagi karena kesibukannya di rumah sakit, tapi Sakura tidak tahan dengan dingin, bagaimana kalau hujan membuat Sakura kedinginan dan sakit? Sasuke merasa _perjalan_ kabur Sakura kali ini tidak ditemani siapa-siapa. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? Sakura juga tidak bisa menghubunginya, atau Naruto atau Sai, gadis itu tidak mengingat nomor telpon dan Sasuke ragu Sakura membawa buku telponnya, gadis itu kan pelupa. Sial!

"Teme! Oi! Teme!" Naruto berteriak lagi, meski tak sekeras sebelumnya. Sasuke segera menoleh ke arahnya, terhenti dari pikiran was-wasnya.

"Sebaiknya kita memeriksa apartemen Sakura saja dulu. Semoga kita menemukan sesuatu" usul itu berasal dari Sai. Sasuke hanya menatapnya kosong. Tapi sejurus kemudian mengangguk, sangat berharap mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Ano… Teme" panggil Naruto pelan. Mereka sudah berada di mobil Sasuke dan sedang meluncur ke apartemen Sakura. Sai membawa mobilnya sendiri.

"Hn" Sasuke fokus menatap jalanan. Melirik Naruto sebentar lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

"Aku minta maaf" suara Naruto teramat pelan, hampir-hampir tidak terdengar. Sasuke meliriknya datar.

"Hn. Aku tahu kau mengatakannya karena kau peduli pada Sakura" Sesungguhnya Sasuke tak memusingkan perkataan Naruto kemarin. Ia tertohok tentu saja, tapi Sasuke tidak sekeras kepala itu untuk pura-pura tidak tahu alasan di balik perkataan Naruto. Dia cukup mengerti.

"Dan juga padamu" Naruto masih belum kembali ke _mode_ cerianya, tapi setidaknya lebih baik dibanding saat di kafe tadi, "Kalian berdua sahabatku. Aku hanya tidak ingin semuanya memburuk"

"Hn. Aku mengerti, Dobe"

"Aku harap Sakura-chan baik-baik saja" gumam Naruto, sejurus kemudian tersenyum, "Dia pasti baik-baik saja"

"Hn. Dia pasti baik-baik saja" Naruto tahu keraguan di balik suara Sasuke tapi ia tak ingin mengkomentarinya. Dalam hati berharap, Sasuke juga tengah baik-baik saja.

…..

Hamparan pasir menggelitik telapak kaki Sakura yang ia biarkan telanjang menyusuri bibir pantai. Sandalnya dia jinjing di tangan kiri dan topi jeraminya di tangan kanan. Sudah hampir 1 jam Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri pantai, menunggu matahari tenggelam di bawah langit jingga yang sangat indah. Seindah melodi ombak yang berderu, berkejar-kejaran hingga sampai ke bibir pantai, ke kakinya. Sakura merentangkan tangannya, menikmati angin yang membelai rambutnya kasar dan kaosnya yang bertuliskan I-love-Monday biru dongker yang dikenakannya.

Relaksasi seperti ini sudah lama tak dia dapatkan. Entah karena jarak tempatnya berpijak saat ini ribuan kilometer dari apa yang menjadi pusat pikirannya berada atau karena di sini ia tak akan mendapati siapapun yang ia kenal, jadi ia bebas ingin menjumpai laut dalam ekspresi dan tingkah apa saja. Mungkin juga karena tempat itu memang punya daya magis membuat segala masalahnya mengabur dan seolah ditarik air laut untuk ditenggelamkan di samudra. Sakura tidak tahu pasti. Dan tidak terlalu ingin tahu. Ia hanya ingin menikmati pikirannya seringan awan, bisa terbang dan bersanding dengan indahnya langit senja yang mengagumkan.

Mentari mulai mensejajarkan dirinya dengan garis pantai. Dan langit jingga kini tampak sangat eksotis karena tak seterang tadi. Sakura menatap lurus ke arah samudra. Wajahnya penuh dengan emosi yang tak bisa dikatakan hanya dalam satu kata saja. Karena mungkin di dalam sana, segala rasa bercampur membuat otaknya bingung harus memilih yang mana. Hanya saja, satu hal yang Sakura tahu pasti, ia ingin mengabadikan momen ini, pemandangan ini. Mungkin bisa menjadi sumber ketenangannya lain kali.

Dan saat itulah, gadis tunggal keluarga Haruno itu tahu bahwa ia lupa membawa ponselnya dan rasanya ia tak menyentuh benda itu sama sekali, sejak turun dari pesawat di Jakarta ataupun saat sampai di Bali. Atau sebelum tidur kelelahan di hotel atau setelah bangun pagi tadi. Sakura tertunduk, menghadapi pasir dengan pejaman mata.

"Bodoh!"

…...

Sakura memilih restoran yang menyajikan makanan ala seafood dekat pantai. Dia memilih duduk di ujung, bersebelahan dengan jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke pantai. Seorang pelayan mendatangi mejanya. Sakura memilih memesan cumi bakar, udang bakar, nasi putih, dan segelas jus jeruk dingin. Setelah tersenyum tipis, pelayan itu lalu berbalik pergi. Sakura menunggu sembari memandang pantai, sesunggguhnya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali beberapa tempat yang berlampu, karena hari sudah malam, matahari sudah bergulir digantikan bulan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, sadar bahwa keheningan seperti ini justru membuatnya memikirkan permasalahan itu lagi. Dan tiba-tiba dadanya seperti dihimpit sesuatu yang berat. Meski ia tidak sedang ingin berpikir, otaknya malah makin liar menyadarkannya akan konsekuensi dari tindakannya, kabur yang tak berujung manis tentunya. Ia juga membayangkan respon Sasuke ketika tahu ia kabur. Pasti tunangannya itu marah besar.

 _Tapi salah siapa juga_ , Sakura mencoba membela diri.

Hanya saja saat membayangkan wajah Ino, Naruto, dan Sai, rasa bersalah itu merengsek masuk lagi. Orangtuanya jelas tidak akan tahu menahu perihal masalah ini, karena Sakura tidak tinggal dengan mereka. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke memberitahu mereka?

"Tidak mungkin, Sasuke tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia sampai bertanya ke orangtuaku" Masalahnya akan panjang dan hanya membuat benang kusut makin kusut.

Kekecewaannya pada Sasuke masih terasa dengan jelas, tapi begitu juga dengan rasa rindunya. Mereka memang bukan pasangannya _lovely-dovey_ yang dalam sehari selalu memberi kabar dan bertemu. Tapi setidaknya ia akan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada tunangannya itu. Apalagi terakhir kali, mereka malah bertengkar hebat. Sesungguhnya, meskipun merasa sangat kecewa, ada rasa bersalah yang bergelantungan, tak mungkin dibiarkan sambil lalu di batin gadis itu.

Tujuh tahun, dan mengenal lelaki itu bahkan lebih dari itu. Mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih sudah selama itu. Dan tidak heran jika selain keluarga Uchiha, Sakura adalah orang yang paling mengenal Sasuke, mungkin juga Naruto tapi kadang pemuda jabrik penggila ramen itu terlalu lambat untuk menangkap sesuatu seperti ekspresi dan bahasa tubuh atau bahkan sebuah lisan. Namun tidak dengan Sakura, dia bisa membaca raut wajah Sasuke dengan baik. Tahu kebiasaannya, hal remeh seperti makanan favorit, tempat favorit, dan lainnya, dia sudah hafal luar kepala. Ia juga tahu bagaimana tingkah tunangannya itu kalau sedang bad moon, sedang bahagia, sedang pusing, atau sedang bingung. Ia paham hingga kebiasaan terkecil.

Hanya saja, terkadang dia masih tak mengerti jalan pikir pemuda itu. Kadang saat seperti itu, ia lebih menerima saja, tanpa harus mengerti. Toh menurutnya, cara itu lebih baik dibanding membordardir Sasuke dengan beragam pertanyaan, pertentangan, hanya untuk memuaskan 'daya mengerti'nya sendiri. Karena beberapa kali, meski sudah tahu _pun,_ Sakura tak benar-benar memahaminya. Seperti konsep membagi waktu.

Mereka tak selamanya berjauhan dalam waktu yang lama, hanya beberapa kali. Pertama kali, saat keduanya sibuk menyiapkan tugas akhir di universitas. Beberapa kali karena kesibukan Sasuke di kantor yang membuat mobilitasnya terlalu padat untuk menyediakan waktu kencan. Tapi di segala kesempatan, mereka selalu saling berbagi kabar. Mungkin bukan kalimat rindu yang romantis, tapi cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa keduanya ingin saling bertemu dan berbagi rindu. Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh karena waktu bersama yang makin lama makin sedikit.

Tapi ia tak selamannya bisa menghilangkan rasa sepinya, saat pernikahan yang seharusnya menjadi milik berdua, terasa seperti miliknya seorang. Sasuke terlalu sibuk dan jadwalnya yang sering di luar Kohona tak membuatnya punya waktu bahkan 30 menit saja untuk memikirkan persiapan ini-itu. Ditambah lagi prasangka saat foto-foto tersebut dikirimkan kepadanya. Hatinya mati rasa, kepalanya tidak lagi menuntut penjelasan, ia hanya ingin berang, melepas ragam emosi negatif yang dibelenggunya atas dasar rasa pengertian. Semuanya bermuara pada satu hal, Sasuke tidak menganggap pernikahan ini penting sama sekali, bahkan termasuk Sakura sendiri.

"Kau seperti anak-anak saja!" suara itu terdengar nyaring dan membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Haruno-san?" Sakura berbalik terkejut ketika tak menyangka seseorang akan memanggilnya di sini. Dan kian kaget kala mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

"Deidara-san?" gumamnya. Kali ini pemuda itu tidak sendirian, tapi bersama seseorang dengan rambut merah dengan tampang bosan. Di tangan laki-laki terdapat sebuah boneka kayu berukuran sebesar telapak tangan. Keduanya berjalan ke arah meja Sakura.

"Berhenti bermain boneka Sasori. Kau itu sudah tua, bukan bocah 6 tahun tahu!" Deidara berujar ketus yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh lawan bicara. Deidara lalu menoleh lagi ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau di sini-un" Sebenarnya Deidara sedang mencoba tersenyum ramah, tapi malah tampak seperti serigai.

"Aa. Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka. Kebetulan yang tidak biasa" sahut Sakura agak pelan. Dan sedikit bingung kala Deidara malah duduk di hadapannya dan menyuruh temannya untuk duduk juga.

"Kalau begitu kita makan malam bersama saja-un! Kebetulan ini layak dirayakan-un!" Lagi-lagi senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai. Pemuda di samping Deidara hanya diam, mengambil buku menu.

"Ini temanku, Sasori. Dia juga satu pesawat dengan kita tapi duduk di belakang-un." Matanya melirik Sasori dan tahu pemuda itu tak meresponnya. Ia menepuk punggungnya kesal.

"Oi! Perkenalkan dirimu" Sasori mengangkat pandanganya dari buku menu, lalu menunduk singkat. "Akasuna Sasori" terlalu singkat, tampangnya juga datar dan bosan. Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa selain menyebutkan namanya juga.

Dan Sakura teringat Sasuke. Apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan kala berkenalan dengan orang baru? Ya, seperti tadi. Sangat singkat, tanpa didahului salam atau embel-embel lain, langsung saja menyebut nama lengkapnya. Sangat dingin, beberapa kali Sakura harus menambahkan komentar soal sifat Sasuke yang memang tidak terbiasa berbicara panjang lebar dan basa-basi agar orang yang berkenalan tidak merasa tersinggung. Tidak merasa Sasuke kurang sopan ataupun sombong. Sebenarnya juga karena tampang dingin Sasuke, dengan tampang seperti itu saja, orang sudah berasumsi macam-macam. Ah, lagi-lagi pikirannya berlabuh ke Sasuke.

Agak berbeda dengan pria berambut merah yang masih sibuk dengan buku menu di hadapannya ini. Meski tidak bicara panjang lebar, ia hanya terlihat bosan tanpa kesan dingin sama sekali. Mungkin seperti Sai kalau sedang tidak cerewet atau sedang serius. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Deidara yang sedari tadi berkomentar soal Bali dan menceritakan beberapa hal yang tak terlau penting.

"Diamlah, Deidara. Kau cerewet sekali sih" ucapan ini tampaknya cukup menusuk karena Deidara langsung diam. Sejurus kemudian laki-laki itu memunculkan serigainya, tampak tak terganggu dengan komentar Sasori barusan.

"Itu karena kau diam saja, Doll-maniac!" Deidara merampas buku menu, "Lagipula memilih menu saja lama sekali sih" katanya, seraya memanggil pelayan dan langsung memesan dua porsi kepiting rebus, dua porsi udang mentega, dua cah kangkung, dua jus mangga, dan dua porsi nasi putih.

"Ah! Juga satu sup seafood-un" Sakura menganga, _sebanyak itu?_ —pikirnya. Sementara Sasori hanya memutar bolamata, memilih tak ingin ambil pusing. Memilih sibuk dengan boneka kayunya.

"Jadi kau akan tinggal berapa lama di sini, Haruno-san?" tanya Deidara.

"Hanya lima hari. Kalian sendiri?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Tidak tahu. Sampai misi selesai. Iya kan, Sasori?" Sasori mengangguk samar, masih asyik dengan boneka kayunya. Mencopot bagian tertentu lalu menyambungkannya lagi, begitu terus.

"Kau ini sungguh seperti anak perempuan. Bermain boneka, tsk" Sasori mendelik tajam. Deidara pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ini juga untuk misi, Baka" suara itu terdengar sinis.

"Kenapa harus boneka? Boneka manusia lagi. Harusnya dalam bentuk yang lebih keren. Lebih berseni" kata Deidara tak mau kalah. Sakura yang merasa terasing memilih diam saja, lagipula ia tak mengerti apa yang keduanya perdebatkan. Dia menimbang-nimbang langsung angkat kaki saja, tapi pesananya belum datang-datang dan jelas hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Seni menurutmu cuma soal kertas dan itu menyedihkan. Kau harus memperluaskan pandanganmu tentang seni. Pemikiranmu saja tidak berseni" Deidara sudah akan membantah perkataan itu lagi, ketika pelayan membawakan pesanan Sakura. Dan anehnya pesanan Deidara dan Sasori juga.

"Selamat menikmati!" ucap pelayan itu dengan ramah dalam bahasa inggris. Deidara yang sedari tadi sudah kelaparan memilih untuk menyimpan argumennya. Ada saatnya, tapi nanti—ucapnya dalam hati.

Sakura sendiri begitu bersyukur. Akhirnya dia tak harus mendengar perdebatan yang tak ia mengerti sama sekali. Ia bisa terbebaskan dari itu, begitu juga perutnya. Sasori sendiri tidak berkomentar apa-apa selain menyantap lahap makannya. Sisa makan malam itu berlangsung dalam keheningan sampai Sakura pamit untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan menolak halus tawaran Deidara untuk mengantarnya.

…

"Kau yakin, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar sekali lagi, jelas sekali orang yang menanyakan itu tak mengerti—atau lebih tepatnya tak habis pikir—dengan surat tergeletak di atas meja saat ini.

"Hanya lima hari." Penjelasan itu terdengar mantap dan tak punya ruang kompromi. Lelaki yang kini duduk dengan gelisah di kursi kantornya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Alisnya menyatu dengan tampang tidak suka.

"Ya, lima hari yang teramat penting. Lima hari yang menjadi penentu kerjamu selama berbulan-bulan." Lelaki itu berdecak tak suka, "Kau yakin tidak bisa menundanya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini lebih bernada negosiasi.

"Hn." Menyiratkan penolakan.

"Tsk, kau setidaknya harus datang untuk rapat kedua. Maksudku, kau memang punya anak buah yang bisa kau handalkan, tapi tetap saja, kalau kau yang—"

"Aku sudah merampungkan 95% dari semuanya. Aku juga mengantisipasi pertanyaan dan permintaaan yang mungkin diinginkan investor. Gaara bisa mengatasinya." jelas Sasuke lagi. Nada suaranya final.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan orang lain mengambil kredit atas apa yang—"

"Hn" Kali ini Sasuke menunduk. "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Orochimaru" lanjutnya.

Orochimaru hanya bisa menghela nafas tak suka. Kembali mengangkat surat yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya, menimang-nimang surat itu. Lalu kemudian meletakkannya kembali.

"Baiklah." Sorot matanya berubah, "Kuharap masalahmu cepat selesai. Dan gadis bodoh itu menyadari pengorbanan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan" Sasuke tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Sambungan telpon itu langsung terputus.

…

Tujuan saat ini adalah bandara. Karena kemarin ia, Sai, dan Naruto akhirnya tahu kemana gadis merah muda itu melarikan diri. Dari _history_ _browser_ laptop Sakura, terdapat catatan pencarian tiket pesawat Tokyo – Jakarta dan Jakarta-Tokyo dan beberapa pencarian tentang hotel yang ada di Bali. Dan hari itu juga Sasuke memutuskan menghubungi Orochimaru untuk meminta cuti.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, masih jam 6, masih dua jam lagi sebelum jadwal pernerbangannya. Sasuke memilih menghabiskan sisa perjalanan ke bandara dengan mengamati keluar jendela. Meskipun pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura?" batinnya berbisik.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bodoh" dan rasanya sakit.

 **.**

 _But I am a creep such a weirdo_

 _Sometimes, think about you being so special and make you so far away_

 _But you still love me_

 _And I do love you_

… **.**

 **TBC**

… **..**

 **Note: This chapter-love songs is Creep (Radiohead) and La Vie En Rose (Louis Armstrong)**

 **Thanks a lot** _ **:**_ _Aika Hiiragi,_ _Lhylia Kiryu_ _,_ _cherryhamtaro_ _,_ _Misshire_ _,_ _Eysha CherryBlossom_ _,_ _dianarndraha_ _,_ _Hakim11_ _,_ **and people who follow and fav my story. Thanks a lot, it means so much to me!**

 **So,**

 **Thanks a lot for reading. Please leave some review or comment? Arigatou gozaimasu, Minna~**


	3. Chapter 3

_How you can't get it_

 _When I literally told you by my eyes_

 _Touch you with my heart_

 _Calling you a thousand time_

 _You said you don't know_

 _But still love me the way you want to_

 _Love me the way you could_

 _I said I can't explain by words_

 _But I love you, I really do_

.

 **Yang Tak Terucap, Yang Tak Terdengar**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bertanya… sesuatu"

"Harusnya kau langsung tanya saja"

"Tsk, kau ini!"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, sungguh itu tidak akan berefek apapun sekarang. Maksudku—"

"Sakura—"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa…"

"…"

"…."

"Sakura?"

"Apa yang membuatmu…"

"…"

"…"

"Menyukaiku?"

…

Cinta dan logika bukanlah sahabat baik yang beriringan selamanya. Kadang mereka bersiteru dan tak ingin di lintas yang sama. Tapi toh, cinta tetap butuh logika. Karena cinta bukan impian tanpa dasar yang tak tumbuh dan berakar. Maka butuh logika, untuk membuat cinta itu tak membaur dengan kegilaan semata, untuk kesenangan tanpa pandang kehidupan. Cinta butuh logika. Sakura tahu itu.

Maka ia berlogika selama ini. Bahwa rengekan bukan hal yang mempan. Bahwa tangis tak menyelesaikan apa-apa. Bahwa meski mereka sama-sama mencintai sedalam yang mereka mampu, mereka tetap harus berlaku adil dan pengertian—satu sama lain. Sakura menggunakan logikanya, kadang terlalu berlogika hingga seolah mereka adalah rekan bisnis bukannya tunangan.

Sakura berlogika dan itu yang membuatnya bertahan. Rasanya begitu. Tapi ia tahu tak hanya ia yang berkorban. Sasuke juga. Pemuda itu membuka diri, sedikit demi sedikit untuk memenuhi rasa pengertian dan diam yang membuat segalanya abstrak. Ia membuka dirinya dan bagi seorang Sasuke itu tidak mudah.

Bahkan jatuh cinta sendiri bagi Sasuke tidak mudah. Ia membiarkan separuh logikanya untuk akhirnya mencintai gadis itu. Ia memilih jatuh cinta pelan-pelan, meski ia tak bisa meminta Sakura untuk mengerti dan bersabar untuk hatinya. Ia mengorbankan masa lalunya, ia mengorbankan ketidakpercayaan akan rasa sayang. Ia selalu ingin disayang, semua manusia begitu, tapi tak mudah untuk memberikan hatimu yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping karena kenangan masa lalu. Bahkan yang menghantui tiap malam, muncul bak hantu untuk memecah ketenanganmu. Mengoyak rasa percaya dirimu untuk siap ditinggalkan. Bukan karena Sasuke tak percaya pada Sakura, tapi ia tahu, saat ia memutuskan jatuh cinta, ia juga harus siap akan pahitnya patah hati.

Sasuke sudah sering menelan rasa patah hati, rasa ditinggalkan, dan rasa kesepian. Ia bertahun-tahun membiasakan diri akan sepi yang menggigit hingga tulang. Dan ia sudah terbiasa. Ia sudah terbiasa pada rasa percaya hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Terbiasa menutup diri dan tak membiarkan siapapun mencuri pandang ke dalam. Ia biasa akan rasa dingin yang terasa nyaman daripada hangat hanya untuk kembali merasakan dinginnya dunia. Karena saat merasakan hangat tapi kemudian harus berhadapan dengan dingin yang sama, rasanya lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Ia terbiasa tak menjelaskan apa-apa karena selama ini ia tak punya siapa-siapa untuk berbagi cerita.

Dan kemudian ia jatuh cinta. Awalnya samar dan mampu dilewatkan. Tapi sosok gadis itu kini mulai muncul membelah mimpi buruknya. Menghadirkan ragam emosi yang awalnya tak ia tahu, menghadirkan keheningan panjang di malam-malam yang ia tak bisa hitung jumlah. Gadis itu hadir meski ia tak siap. Ia hadir dalam ancaman mengubah Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa. Sasuke tahu itu.

Ia tidak menolak. Ia tak bisa—mungkin. Karena itu meski payah, ia membuka dirinya. Mengajari dirinya sendiri untuk bisa seperti yang gadis itu inginkan. Mulai bicara tentang dirinya pada gadisnya, berbagi luka yang selama ini dirasakannya sendiri. Berbagi aksara dan rasa harus mengerti pada gadis itu. Semuanya muncul perlahan tapi pasti. Termasuk mulai diliputi ketakutan ditinggalkan lagi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" suara itu lembut mengalun, selembut angin yang membelai rambut merah mudanya. Selembut warna langit yang membentang di atas mereka. Selembut sentuhan yang membelai pipi pucatnya. Selembut tatapan kekasihnya.

"Hn. Sangat mencintaimu." Sakura mungkin tidak tahu, tapi saat emerald itu menghadap awan yang bergerak di atas mereka, kelopak mata Sasuke menutup sebentar. Membiarkan rasa takut itu menjalar ke seluruh sel di tubuhnya dan kenangan buruk kian tergiang-giang. Tapi ia tetap dengan mantap berujar pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu.

Mencintainya lebih dari yang ketakutan teriakan.

….

Onyx itu terbuka, melawan kantuk yang menyerang. Ia memang punya tidur yang cukup semalam, tapi ia tetap saja kelelahan karena bulan-bulan yang amat sibuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bandara. Di tangan kanannya, pemuda itu membawa koper yang tak terlalu besar. Langkahnya besar, terarah menuju pintu keluar dan segera memanggil taxi.

Ia sudah tahu dimana tunangannya menginap. Mungkin ia akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Tapi ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya.

…..

Hari ini Sakura mengunjungi banyak tempat dan itu membuat harinya benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Ia bisa menyaksikan pertunjukan seni tradisional Bali dan itu headline dari harinya yang terasa berjalan terlalu cepat. Ia juga menyempatkan diri ke Taman Budaya Garuda Wisnu dan sangat terkesima dengan bangunan yang tak mungkin didapati saat kembali ke Jepang. Di taman tersebut, terdapat pilar-pilar batu kokoh dan monumen Lotus Pond Garuda yang membuat segalanya menjadi eksotis dan menganggumkan. Ia juga mengunjungi pura dan mendapat kesempatan untuk menyaksikan seorang gadis Bali berdoa lengkap dengan pakaian tradisional khas bali.

Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak membawa kamera.

Matahari sudah turun dari peraduan saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di hotel. Dan berjalan melewati Lobi menuju kamarnya. Dan saat langkahnya baru saja terarah ke lift, ia menangkap sosok tunangannya. Tubuh tinggi dengan setelan rapi dengan tatapan sendu padanya. Tapi lebih dari itu, Sakura menangkap raut lelah kekasihnya. Ada rasa bersalah yang akhirnya membuatnya membatu di tempat, seolah tubuhnya lamban untuk bereaksi. Dan ia tak berujar apa-apa, tidak kalimat marah atau sekadar sapaan sinis. Ia membatu dan menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu. Mereka menuju kamar Sakura.

"Sakura…" Kekosongan itu lebih mudah dilepas dibanding teriak atau kalimat tak senang yang membuat tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Mereka masih tidak saling memandang dan rasanya itu lebih mudah, bagi Sakura. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, jam-jam sebelum ini sudah cukup membunuhnya. Maka pemuda itu mendekat, mendudukan diri di samping tunangannya yang kini tengah menatap keluar, entah apa yang disajikan malam di balik jendela kaca besar itu.

"Maafkan aku" suara itu terdengar teramat lemah, tapi keheningan membantu kalimat itu terdengar jelas di telinga gadis itu. Sakura mengarahkan retinanya ke dinding, berharap menemukan respon terbaik secepatnya. Tapi entah kenapa, malam itu dinding tampak amat dingin. Maka ia mendesah, entah untuk apa, entah untuk siapa. Tanpa dikomando otaknya, sebutir airmata lolos begitu saja, anehnya ekspresi Sakura masih biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi kemudian, tangannya diraih, bahunya direngkuh, tubuhnya didekap erat-erat. Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada kalimat penenang. Kepala bermahkota merah mudanya berhadapan dengan dada pemuda itu. Dan saat itu juga gadis itu tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya.

…

 _Kisah mereka tidak se-spesial itu, mereka tahu. Kisah mereka hanya tentang dua insan yang sungguh berbeda namun tak meruntuhkan niat untuk bersatu. Mereka hanya sangat mencintai hingga rasanya tak mungkin untuk berpisah. Tapi hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu. Saat mereka tak mengerti dan hanya ada udara yang menjawab tanya itu, prasangka berubah jadi curiga. Curiga mengikis hati dan menorehkan luka. Biar kecil luka itu, tapi kala dikikis terlalu lama, sakitnya akan terasa juga._

 _Dan meski cinta tetap bersemayam lama dan tak berubah, luka itu membuat perhatian yang baru. Hati, lama-kelamaan meski tak ingin, harus mengakui hadirnya juga._

….

Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?

Ingat saat pertama kali kita bicara?

Ingat saat pertama kali menghabiskan senja berdua yang entah kenapa terjadi begitu saja?

Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertatapan dengan rasa yang berbeda?

Ingat pertama kali kita menyatakan rasa yang sama?

Ingat pertama kali kau menggenggam jemariku?

Ingat saat pertama kali aku memelukmu?

Ingat saat pertama kali kau mengecupku?

Ingat saat pertama kali kau menangis untukku?

Ingat pertama kali kau menertawakan kecemburuanku?

Ingat pertama kali kita bertemu setelah sibuk dengan dunia yang bergerak menjauhkan?

Aku mengingatnya, tanpa perlu diusahakan aku bisa menceritakan detailnya. Aku mengingatnya, setiap waktu denganmu aku bisa memanggil memoriku untuk bercerita.

Mungkin aku tidak pernah mengutarakannya, itu satu dari kelemahanku yang tidak bisa kuubah dengan mudah, tapi kau begitu berharga, untuk waktu yang telah lampau ataupun untuk masa yang akan datang.

Dan tentu, terutama saat ini.

 _Ya, kekasihku aku mengingatnya. Ingat dengan sangat baik hingga bisa melafalkan tiap menitnya._

 _Ya kasihku, aku mengingatnya. Tiap gerakmu, tiap ekspresimu, tiap kata-katamu di momen-momen itu._

 _Aku hanya tidak bisa…_

 _Tidak bisa mengingat perasaanku lagi kala itu._

…..

 _Kau tahu aku tidak mudah memberikan hatiku, rasaku, karena aku tidak selalu siap untuk jatuh. Tapi aku memberikannya, padamu, utuh. Lalu mengapa bolamatamu masih bertemu ragu?_

...

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi—"

Jeda yang panjang, spasi yang tak lazim. Sasuke seperti mendengarnya, merasakan angin itu, merambat pelan-pelan sebelum berganti sepenuhnya menjadi badai topan. Maka, saat jeda itu dipecah, Sasuke merasa benar-benar tidak siap. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Tapi aku rasa, kita tidak bisa—"

Dan sepenuhnya sudah menjadi angin rebut yang membawa rumahnya, tempat ia berlindung selama ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, kala onyxnya menatap emerald itu, ia merasa asing.

….

 _Kau tahu tak mudah bagiku untuk mengulurkan tanganku, tapi kenapa… kau tak kunjung menyambutnya?_

…

 **TBC**

Note:

Saya ngak dalam rangka membuat Sasuke –nya jadi pathetic chara kok! Hehehe. Dan ya, alurnya agak lompat-lompat dan saya sengaja bikin space untuk menggambarkan kisah mereka saja, tanpa ada reka adegan gitu-gitu. Kalau kurang berkenan, mbook ya dikomen! Kritik, saran, dan komentar dalam versi lainnya diterima.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, minna~


End file.
